Aura-Flare
Description Aura-Flare '''(or formerly known as '''Lucario9000) is a member of Route 50. On YouTube, he goes by Psycho-Kinetic Griffin, or PK Griffin. He's practically always online, and considers Route 50 his go-to place for posting things (besides YouTube), such as game music rearrangements or "remixes", spritework, writing, etc. Aura-Flare goes by many names, such as Aura, Luc, Griffin (real name), or Psycho Kinesis. Aura-Flare is a very devoted fan to the Mother/Earthbound series who owns two hard copies of Mother 3, a hard copy of Mother 1+2, and openly states many, many times that they are his favorite games. Although, that doesn't mean he doesn't get into new phases with games every once in a while. His most notable phases are through the interests in the Fire Emblem series, Undertale, and the Legend of Zelda series. When offline, Aura-Flare has interests in cosplaying, and Amiibo hunting. His current location is implied to be Portland, Oregon, but he states in his profile that he lives in the fabled land of Zofia, the homeland of Alm from Fire Emblem: Gaiden. YouTube Let's Plays On November 17th, 2013, Aura-Flare had decided to fulfill his lifelong dream to start a YouTube channel by the name of PK Griffin '''(later changed to '''Psycho-Kinetic Griffin). He started making a series of Let's Plays of Earthbound, Pokemon Platinum, Wario: Master of Disguise, Megaman Sprite Game '''and Mother 3', but eventually moved onto other things after he stated in a Journal: "''In my honest opinion, I don't think I was ever cut out to be a Let's-Player. It was a good try for me, and I'm glad I did it; it helped me grow as a person, but dreams sometimes just don't come true." ''Although, Aura-Flare did say that he might go down that route again after he matures in a couple of years. Music Aura-Flare makes rearrangements and instrument swaps of songs from video games, starting with simple instrument swaps of slightly enhanced instruments. As time went by however, he decided to widen his range of "remixing" as he called it, and started doing songs outside of the series' he was familiar with, along with moving to different types of "remixes" like using the '''Pokemon Black 2 and White 2' instruments, SNES instruments, or his more notorious Mother 3 instruments. Unlike his Let's Plays, he still continues to make music even to this day, and has recently started to make his own compositions. Forms Aura-Flare is often depicted as a young adolescent male with light brown hair that's spiked in the front, a purple hoodie with a white stripe across the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie, blue jeans, a blue backpack, and shoes depicted in the colors brown, red, and white. The picture on the right are his depictions he goes by present day, although he has a couple of side depictions for a Pokesona, a Ponysona, or other original designs for different series' such as Fire Emblem or the Legend of Zelda. Nailgun Ever since 2014, Aura-Flare has always wanted to create his own video game in which he titles "Nailgun". He has gone through many design changes overtime and has even changed the style and engine plan of the game. No programming has been done yet, as the the game is still being designed. Category:Members